I hate you, and yet I love you
by DameRoseofthePowellEstate
Summary: Sweeney hates Mrs. Lovett, and yet he is in love with her. Spoiler alert. Don't read if u haven't seen the movie yet.
1. Chapter 1

On a cold, foggy day in London, Mrs. Lovett was making pies in her pie shop. She was so fixed on her pies, she did not notice a man coming down the steps. As he stepped on the last step, it made a squeak. She gasped and turned around. Sweeney Todd was watching her with his sunken eyes.

"Oh..." She said relieved. "Mr. T, you gave me a fright."

"Oh, did I? I'm sorry, Mrs. Lovett." He replied. Mrs. Lovett noticed that his sunken eyes, were very sad looking. She was getting concerned.

"Mr. Todd, are you alright? You seem down."

"Huh? Don't be concerned. I just kept thinking of Lucy and Johanna. I realized that I would never feel the love she once gave me. God, I miss her." Mrs. Lovett put a hand on Sweeney's shoulder. He looked up into her sunken eyes.

"You can feel that love again. You just have to give some people a chance. They could prove that they love you, as much as Lucy did." He didn't know what was going on. But, without warning, his pale face was turning red. He turned away with a jerk. Smiling, Mrs. Lovett returned to her pies. Sweeney's face was still red.

_Why am I feeling this way? _He thought. _I feel so calm with Mrs. Lovett. The same way I did when I was with Lucy. _His eyes were fixed on Mrs. Lovett. He never noticed how pretty she was or how kind. His thoughts were interuppted by a knock of the door. He jumped up from his seat and answered it. There, stood a man, who was in desperate need for a shave. Sweeney's spirits rose.

"Hello, sir." The man bowed. "Mr. Todd, I am so sorry to bother you. But, I really need a shave to make myself more presentable to my wife."

"Of course, sir." Sweeney replied. "Come in, come in. How about something to eat?"

"Oh, thank you. I ate before I left here. Can we start on the shave now?"

"Yes we can... Just go upstairs and sit down. I'll be with you shortly." The man nodded and went upstairs like ordered. "Mrs. Lovett, get ready to make more pies."

"As you wish, Mr. T." She replied, taking out her rolling pin. He nodded, going upstairs to see the man.

Mrs. Lovett waited and waited and then heard a thud. The work was done and she was going to make pies. Sweeney came down with his face covered in blood. He grabbed a towel, wiping it off. He was going to help his pie maker and was reaching for the dough, when they're hands touched. Turning red, he turned to her. Her face was red as well. What was going to happen?


	2. Chapter 2

Sweeney snatched his hand away and stalked upstairs. Mrs. Lovett, however, held her hand to her chest. She was feeling very happy. He was not happy at all. His usually pale face was now completely red. But, he felt as though he actually liked it. He shook his head.

"No!" He said to himself. "You mustn't feel this way. Mrs. Lovett is no more than my pie-maker."

"Mr. Todd?" She yelled up from down below. "You alright up there?"

"Uh... Yes! I'm fine. No need to be worried." He looked out his window that overlooked the crowded streets of London. Then he grabbed his photography of Lucy, stroking it. "I should talk to her." Sweeney set the picture down and went back down the steps.

"Oh, Mr. T--" Mrs. Lovett was caught off by an embrace. "Mr. T?"

"I'm sorry, alright? About earlier." Tears started flowing down her eyes.

_He was sorry? Then maybe my dreams will never come true. Please, don't be sorry. I love you._

"Don't be, love. It was an accident, was it not? I've got to get ready on those pies, sir." But, Sweeney would not let go. "Mr. Todd, let go." He held on to her. She smiled. Maybe her dreams were coming true, after all. Finally, after a few moments, he let go. They stared into each others eyes before finally meeting each other's lips. Mrs. Lovett was certain this was a dream, but she hoped she would never wake up. She put her arms around him, still kissing his soft lips. Tobias walked in on them. Sweeney opened his eyes and saw him.

"May I help you?" He asked, coldly.

"No, not all, sir. I'll just go back to my room!" Tobias yelled, running back to his bedroom.

"Now, Mr. T... where were we?" Mrs. Lovett smiled, meeting his lips once more. After a few more moments, they broke apart. "Alright, now let's get started on those pies."

"Of course, love." He replied, holding her hand all the way over to the counter.

Sweeney was up in his room, holding a razor to Johanna's neck, unaware that it was her. As he was about to silt her throat, he heard a scream. He ran out to the cellar, where the almost dead Judge Turpin was holding onto Mrs. Lovett's dress.

"Get off me!!" She yelled, kicking him. As she spotted Sweeney, she rushed over to the old beggar woman and tried to haul her to the oven.

"Let me help you with that." He offered, going to her. But he recongized the woman's face. It was his dear Lucy, lying dead. "L-Lucy?" He turned to Mrs. Lovett, who was in tears. "You lied to me. You knew she was living."

"M-Mr. Todd..." Mrs. Lovett began, backing up against the wall as Sweeney walked toward her. "I didn't lie. I merely said she poisoned herself." She saw that he was clutching his blade. Her eyes were full of horror.

"Get out of here. Now."

"What?! This is my shop. You can't tell me to get out." He held the blade to her neck, and caught her tears onto it.

"Leave now. You're lucky I don't kill you on the spot! Get out!!" Pushing his arm away, she ran up the stairs. He went to his dead wife, and held her. Then, he carried her up and decided to give her a proper burial. He got a coffin and buried her in the graveyard. Tears flowed down his face, while he shoveled dirt onto his Lucy. After she was properly buried, he headed back to the pie shop. Once he got in, he realized how lonely it had been without Mrs. Lovett dishing out pies and singing to him. He shook his head.

"I shouldn't have any feelings toward that lying wench. If it weren't for her, I would be with Lucy, and living my perfect life once more." He said to himself. Going into the living room, he found Toby watching the fire in the fireplace. "Toby?" The young boy turned around in tears and anger.

"You shouldn't be so angry at Mrs. Lovett. She truly does love you." He said.

"That lying wench doesn't deserve my love. I don't love her. She was just being selfish. And because of her lies, I killed my Lucy!" Sweeney broke down in tears in front of Toby. Outside the clouds were forming and rain started to fall. Mrs. Lovett was in the alley near the shop, tears flowing down her eyes. She clutched her belongings as she started to sing.

"By the sea, Mr. Todd, that's the life I covet. By the sea, Mr. Todd, oh, I'd knew you'd love it. You and me, Mr. T, we can be alone in a house wot we'd almost own. Down by the sea. Wouldn't that be smashing...?" Her voice was cracking as she wiped her tears clean, and looked up to the window which showed the room where Sweeney murdered countless clueless victims. She spotted Johanna, in the chair. Moments later, Anthony came in, taking Johanna away. They ran right past Mrs. Lovett, and didn't stop to turn to see the woman crying her eyes out.

Sweeney seemed more sour than ever with Mrs. Lovett gone. Toby always tried to convince him to let her back, but he always told him the same thing.

"She lied to me." He muttered. "Lucy was livng and she knew it. She lied to me."

"But, Mr. Todd, this is madness. Even if she did tell you, Lucy wouldn't be the way she was before. At least you've got someone that loves you now." Sweeney ignored the boy and went upstairs, where he found Mrs. Lovett sitting in the barber chair. His eyes turned to anger, as he slammed the door shut and went to her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, through gritted teeth. She got up, looking him into the eye.

"What? Am I not allowed to be in the room I rented out to you, Benjamin Barker?" She asked, with a smug look on her face. He was getting angrier.

"Do not call me that. Lucy and only Lucy can call me that. And since she is now dead, no one call me Benjamin Barker again."

"I'll call you whatever the 'ell I want. Benjamin Barker. Benjamin Barker. Benjamin Barker! BENJAMIN BAR---" Sweeney pushed her against the chair and took out his razor. This was it. She was going to die. She closed her eyes, waiting for her blood to splatter all over his face and clothes. He raised his hand and the razor was coming very quickly to her throat. However, blood was not spilt. Not even a drop. She opened her eyes, and the razor was inches from her neck. Sweeney had tears in his eyes, as he tried to slash her neck. He raised his arm once more, and dropped the blade with a thud.

"I- I can't do it." He muttered. "I just can't do it." She watched as the tears splattered onto the floor. She put slipped her hand into his and gently kissed him on the lips. Breaking away, she went out of his shop and out into the rain. He sat in his chair, putting his hands into his face, crying. "I can never forgive her. I want her dead. There has to be a way." Then he got an idea. He ordered Toby to go find Mrs. Lovett and bring her back. Full of joy, he ran outside, searching and searching. An hour later, he returned with Mrs. Lovett, who was soaked to the bone.

"Oh, Mr. T..." She muttered, embracing him. "I knew you'd forgive me." He put own arm around her.

"Of course, love. Of course. Why don't you take a bath and we'll finish those pies, eh?" She nodded, skipping merrily to the bathroom. The water started running. Sweeney sat down by the table, hoping she didn't take long baths like Lucy liked to. Well, as flawless as she seemed, no one's perfect. He was thrilled to see Mrs. Lovett, coming back to him. It didn't even take long at all. He grabbed her hand and brought downstairs. The first thing he did was open the furance, where they would put the bodies in.

"Alright..." She said, starting to grab one of the men. Sweeney grabbed her arm, stopping her. "Yes, love?"

"First, why don't we have a little dance? To prove that I forgive you. After all, what's dead is dead, correct?"

"Yes..." She muttered dreamily, waltzing with him. They waltzed all the way over to the open furnace. He had an evil grin on his face, as he was about to hurl her in and shut the door tight. However, she held him tighter. "Oh, Mr. Todd, I love you so much." They stopped dancing. "Mr. Todd? Everything alright?" He nodded, wiping his eyes. He just couldn't kill her. No matter how bad he wanted to, he just couldn't kill sweet Mrs. Lovett. In fact, he was actually start to fall in love with her for real. He looked into her eyes and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Everything's fine. Let's finish the pies." He replied, taking her hand. "We'll be together forever, Mrs. Lovett. Just you and me." She smiled as she started hauling bodies into the furnace. Sweeney Todd forgave Mrs. Lovett, and they lived happily ever after.


End file.
